narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kan Korimachi
| status =Alive | birthdate =April 2 | age =Unknown | gender =Male | height =7'8" | weight =223lbs | blood type =O | hometown = Rasengakure | countryoforigin =Land of Plasma | countryofliving = | affiliation = Yoshigakure Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation Blacksmith | previous occupation =Kage ANBU Member of DoND | team = | previous team = | partner =Hikaru Kazekage | previous partner = | family =Chiyo Otsutsuki (Deceased Wife) Naomi Senju (Wife) Chiyoko Otsutsuki (Daughter) Saisha Korimachi (Daughter) Sai Korimachi (Son) Ace Korimachi (Son) Kekkai Korimachi (Relative) Niyya Korimachi (Granddaughter) | clan = Helixian Clan | clanbranch = Korimachi Branch | rank =Jonin (S) | classification =Alien Sage Transcendant Sensor Puppeteer | reg =000000 | academy =?? | chunin =?? | jonin =?? | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = Dust Release | kekkeimora = Noryokugan | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden =Korimachi Exchange Phasion Technique | unique =Immortal Insensable Chakra Can Control his Cells | nature = Earth Release Water Release Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release Dust Release | jutsu = Four Branches Technique *Dimensional Branch *Apeirogan *Juryokuido *Jikukankotai *Tengai Juman *Tengai Kukyo *Tengai Nami *Sunryuuken *Elemental Branch *Sokousei *Transcendent Branch *Kisokushadanki *Seiriteki Kasei *Reiyuigon *Reihogosha *Kaitou *Preeminent Genesis *Kisokushadanki *Enlightenment Branch *Insuunagare *Cosmic Chains *Cosmic Chain Prison *Reiyuigon *Reihogosha *Seal of the Chakravartin Tenrinjōō Synapse Control Transcription Seal: Autonomous Initiative Surangama King's Arsenal Will Override Quantum Movement Korimachi Exchange Korimachi Physique Modification Korimachi-Style Body Replacement Technique Horizon Transcription Seal Oculus Sage Mode Enclosing Technique Unsealing Technique Four Red Yang Formation Forbidden Individual Curse Tag Soul–Body Separation Technique Event Recording Projection Technique Creation of All Things Dust Release: Antimatter Configuration Dust Release: Dodecaedro Barrier Dust Release: Dodecaplex Dust Release: Tesseract Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World: Pillar Dust Release: Bifurcation of the Primitive World Technique Dust Release: Bifurcation of the Primitive World: Horizon Dust Release: Dust Clone Technique Dust Release: Fiber Matrix Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Increased Mass Earth Release: Reduced Mass Earth Release: Increased Magnitude Earth Release: Reduced Magnitude Earth Release: Increased Volume Earth Release: Reduced Volume Earth Release: Increased Polarity Earth Release: Reduced Polatiry Earth Release: Polarity Earth Release: Singularity Zeninryoku Zensekiryoku Zenkujo Genshiku *Void Release: Strangulation *Void Release: Primordial Eye *Void Release: Primordial Form *Void Release: Primordial Realm *Void Release: Consuming Illumination *Void Release: Senses Severance Symphony *Void Release: Pressure Singularity *Void Release: Hiding In Void Technique *Void Release: Empowerment *Void Release: Iron Maiden *Void Release: Phenomenon *Void Release: Genshishin'en *Void Acquiescence of Divine Indemnitive Retribution *Void Release: Eradication *Kongōkū Wind Release: Vacuum Surge Wind Release Slash Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Clone: Wind Clone Technique Wind Release: Curse Technique: Primordial Abyss Wind Release: Curse Technique: Sleeper Cell Wind Release: Curse Technique: Void Entanglement Wind Release: Curse Technique: Eternal Void Kamaitachi Yin Release: Definite State Water Release: Water Mirror Technique Water Release: Mirror Body Technique Kirin Dual Crescent Moon: Immolating Electrocution Mind Body Mass Subjugation Bringer-of-Darkness Technique Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant Hazy Genjutsu Illusion Bell Needles Heikougenjitsu Utakatamuu | taijutsu = | weapons =Kubikiribōchō Samehada Nuibari Kabutowari Shibuki Kiba Hiramekarei Bashōsen Benihisago Kohaku no Jōhei Kōkinjō Shichiseiken Sword of Kusanagi Sword of Totsuka Yata Mirror Uyuu Umu Hofuken Nagayari Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords Mukōka Saikuuken Ninsō Zengenkyū Chūrishuru Khakkhara Subakokidomi Teen Baan Mohini Suryastra Vayvayastra Varunastra Twashtar Agneyastra Indraastra Parvataastra Nagapasha Narayanastra Maheshwarastra Pashupatastra Varunapasha Bhaumastra Brahmashirsha Astra Club of Dagda Kaladanda Sharur Sword Spear Bo Staff Nagitina Senbon Kunai Shuriken Fuma Shuriken Fans Gunbai Shakujō Razor Wire Explosive Tag Explosive Needles Countless other weapons | tools =Lorelei Puppet Collection Ōyosashū }} ' Kan Korimachi' () is a legendary blacksmith and hailing from Rasengakure. After its accidental destruction, he decided to find a new home for his people. After the accidental destruction of his village, he would find refuge in , eventually becoming a spy for the village in exchange for Konoha becoming their new home. His is renown for his exquisite and unique weapons, and known for his ability of fighting with multiple weapons at once. He would later rise to even fame for his vigilant contributions in the various Shinobi World Wars, becoming a Shukage and earning the titals of The Void ( ,Kū) and Kan of the Ōyosashū ( ,Ōyosashū no Kan). Background Kana Korimachi is a rather skilled shinobi from another world. He came to Earth with his people millenniums before the arrival of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. Learning the Dust Kan learned of the Dust Release from members of the Suzuki Clan via intuitive observation during his years of knowing them. Figuring out the process of utilizing three natures by himself, Kan eventually learned how to utilize the Dust Nature. After learning of its secrets, he would send this information back in time to himself, allowing him to develop his own style of the natures usage and unique applications. Kan is noted of creating four-dimensional shapes via Dust Release, something he contributed to another technique of his, allowing for much greater usage and potency than normal techniques of the advanced nature transformation. This unique and astronomical jump in shape transformation shows just how many generations Kan is ahead of Mū and Onōki. Grand Master of the Dust After sending the secrets of Dust Release back to himself nearly eight-hundred years in the past, he began developing his own usage of the nature. Using chakra, he is able to create a multitude of dimensional structures composed of the pulverizing chakra. After combining his knowledge of matter with his unique practices with the nature, he developed a unique form of usage that allows him to literally create and manipulate particles and their effects, allowing him to achieve even greater results than the original user of the nature. Despite his main use of four-dimensional techniques, he has been known to use one, two, three, four and higher dimensional shape transformations through his nature. By applying highly advanced shape transformation to his Dust Release techniques, he is able to construct four-dimensional shapes. The most common shape he typically creates is a tesseract, otherwise known as a hyper-cube. Due to his techniques highly complex shape transformation and mechanics, they possess more than a single core, rather than the single cores seen in conventional techniques of the nature. For all intentions add purposes, due to their four-dimensional nature, Kan's unique Dust Release techniques are able to bypass physical techniques and defenses, while being able to still interact with his targets. This is because a lower dimensional object can never interact with a higher dimensional one. Due to him being able to change the dimensions of his body, the usage of varying spatially dimensional shapes is solely unique to him. Unknown Period Just A Second On the outskirts of Sunagakure, Kan was surrounded by numerous shinobi, most of whom held intense hatred towards him from an act of the past. A shinobi they once had the privaledge of calling a comrade, a friend, killed in combat by the famed "Kan of the Ōyosashū" during a previous war. These shinobi wanted to help their comrade exact their revenge on the shinobi, who was outnumbered and in enemy territory. "Step aside. I don't have time for games..." Kan stated as he begand walking towards the exit of the massivd walls. Just as he took several steps, a Suna jonin flickered in front of him. "You aren't going anywhere you Konoha refugee!" he stated as he pulled unsheathed his katana, dashing at the undercover spy, seeking to bisect the man across the waist. Quickly molding chakra within his body, Kan stopped the blade with his bare hand before folding his leg and kneeing the man in the stomach. Falling over in intense pain, the other jonin rushed Kan all at once as a lone shinobi watched from atop the massive barrier protecting the village. The first Suna Jonin materialized two blades composed of wind as he crossed his arms and jumped towards Kan. Making several quick steps back, Kan leaned to the left as the shinobi rended the ground on to Kan's left with the weapon in his left hand as he then sideswiped at the seemingly defenseless shinobi. Becoming massless briefly to avoid the damage, Kan's mass increased exponentially as he trusted both palms forward and knocked the shinobi backwards, just as two puppets closed in from both sides as Kan's back was against the wall. Streaming water from both palms as they waves both arms towards Kan from opposite sides, the puppet user skillfully manipulated the chakra threads in hopes of making this fight Kan's last act. Eyeing the puppets and the pace at which their arms moved, Kan jumped up before kicking off the wall towards the puppeteer as he close-lined the puppets, snapping the necks clean off them before landing a dropkick to the shinobi's chest. "You shinobi aren't worth my time... Now let me end this!" Kan stated as he took full control of the wind in the area. This wind was part of the desert that extended three times the diameter of Suna, around all sides of the village. Increasing the pressure several times as the unbearable feeling of immense pressure on their chests caused immense pain to them before they all fell unconscious, a man looked on from elsewhere. "Bravo..." a man stated, standing at the end of the exit to the village. "While I don't support the act of ambushing a guest in this village, something tells me you aren't here on vacation..." he added. "..." "I'm Kan Korimachi, and you are?" Kan asked. "I'm Hikaru Kazekage. Sorry for talking before introducing myself, but I can't let you leave the village without knowing why you are here." "And you think you can stop me?" replied Kan. "Yes..." Hikaru stated, now five feet from Kan with his kanata already drawn and to his throat. "Impressive... but not good enough..." Kan state, with armor over the area where Hikaru's blade was and a sword next the the heart of the intrusive man's chest. "When did he place armor over his neck..." he asked himself on the mental plane as he jumped back. "and when did he draw a blade?..." "I won't let you escape!" the blond-haired shinobi exclaimed. As if out of nowhere, Kan took off at immense speed, running past Hikaru and dashing for the desert plains. Hikaru quickly paced behind him as he closed in. Incident SUNA-A-102b '''Location: Exterior of Sunagakure Entrance - Post 5R, Ledge 3 Time: 5:53 PM Suna Entrance Gaurds observe two unknown figures exiting Sunagakure's entrance at approximately ███ ██, 20██ at 5:53 PM. No clear identification can be given on either figure, as both as wearing black clothing. Both figures appear to be running at speeds not seen of typical shinobi to date as both, appear to be engaging in Kenjutsu. Upon requesting and being granted permission to discern their chakra signatures and lineage by several experienced and high-class sensors, all 6 attempts fail. Resorting to utilizing high-end monoculars, no discernable or eligible sound can be heard eminating from either shinobi and the ANBU officer at the scene reports that their movements appear to be "lag" and "stutter", but not blur. Upon further investigation utilizing advanced equipment, they appear to be moving at speeds in excess of DATA REDACTED, much greater than those recorded of the ██████ ████████ of DATA REDACTED. First Report Ends End Time: Approximately 5:54:00 *Time: 5:54:00 Hikaru dashed as Kan, swinging his sword partially as he calculated the distance he'd need to move and orientate his body to effectively slice the man before him down. Taking several strides towards the his foe, Hikaru swung his sword at Kan. Simply standing there, Kan tilted his body as he twisted, dodging the mans sword as he noticed black sand begin to scatter around the area, taking unique, but as of yet formless forms. The mass of black sand sprung into action as it leaped into the air before crashing down gently, quickly spreading across the sand covered earth. Leaning back while contributing strength to his arms, Kan arched them as he hurled his legs back with a sudden thrust, throwing himself into a backflip as the sand formed spikes that launched and protruded out towards him, looking to turn him into a kabob. Quickly activating a hiden technique, Kan formed titanium blades from the top of his upper hands as he sliced off the tip of the iron sand spike coming straight at him. "He's pretty fast..." he Kan thought as his right foot was the first one to touch the ground. "But I'm faster..." he added as his left foot touched down as well, before he disappeared completely, his feet kicking up a large quantity of sand, leaving dust in its wake. Chaos Labyrinth In Chaos Labyrinth, Kan is unable to use his Noryokugan. Appearance Kan appears as a fair skin, tall and physically fit man. He can often be seen wearing a cloak that compliments his shoulder-length, black hair. His outfit consists of a pitch-black preist robe, sometimes sleeveless robe, made of wind over a , a full black outfit, covering his body, complete with high-top boots. His unique cloak effectively rids his body of a shadow, prevents attacks of dark and light based natures from affecting him, and prevents him from being sensed or detected by all methods but the unaided, naked eye. When its not visible, the cloak is invisible, and can be altered to erase him from being perceived altogether. He is usually seen with six swords sheaths on him, though he has been known to carry three more sword sheaths strapped on his back. His is known to casually utilize eight swords at once (three in each hand, one in his mouth, and one between his left or right bent knee, and fight comfortably. After meeting and even sparring with , he modified this number, and after practice and honing, became about to utilized a held maximum of thirteen swords at once, though he admits it doesn't feel as comfortable as eight swords. KanaK_GenshikuCloak.jpg|Kan's Wind Cloak KanaK_GenshikuCloak2.jpg|Kan's Wind Cloak Personality Abilities His unique Transductive fighting style allows him to transform the energy within his body and outside his own body into different forms, allowing hia to constantly keep the upper hand in battle. Stating that Transduction is his favorite Physical Path power to use, he has proven it time and time again. One example is empowering his body with massive momentum and striking his oppenent, transferring the energy from his body into his fist before transforming that energy into kinetic energy, sending his opponent flying back with tremendous force. Tailed Beast that witnessed his taijutsu compared a single punch from Kana to Madara Uchiha's use of Limbo: Border Jail. Using his innate ability to see energy in all forms, Kan is able to see energy transfers within beings. By timing his movements to those unique transfers of energy pulses, Kan is able to predict the movements of anything around him. Using this, he is able to literally hide in the or of people looking at him. This gives him the advantage of literally catching them off guard via them no seeing him, which is further reinforced by his inability to be sensed. He can also use this technique to hide behind the head of shinobi. It has proven effective on even the Sharingan, though he has noted that because of the Byakugan's sheer field of vision, he'd have to levitate for it to be effective or be a good distance away to effectively in its blind spot, though his speed more than makes up for it. Physiology *Subluminal and Superluminal Nervous System Kana is noted within his village to be the fastest shinobi in existence because of his unique body and dual nervous system. At will, he is able to engage or disengage either one of them at a moments notice. He is naturally able to do this, and has seal in place to prevent techniques from affecting his nervous system. His specialized, dual nervous system sends signals through the body at luminal to superluminal speed; light speed to faster than light speed, and allows him to send signals back in time due to its tachyonic nature, where his past body will receive them, allowing him to update his actions in the present. This makes him completely unpredictable to even the most unique methods of prediction. Because a tachyon will always move faster than light, it would be impossible to see it approaching. After a tachyon has passed nearby, one would be able to see two images of it, appearing and departing in opposite directions. Because of this, any observer looking at Kana the moment he changes his course of action wouldn't know he did, they would just see the results; him being in a different location instantly, as if he teleported without them knowing or his very action instantly changed. This os him sending present information back in time, then changing his actions in the past and updating his future self. In the same function, he is quite literally communicating with his past and changing his personal future to benefit himself. Because he can literally think and move as fast as he wants, his perception of time can be modified to his will, quite literally seeing everything at a stand still; nothing can escape his perceptive abilities or can be faster than what he is capable of perceiving and moving. Should his spirit be separanted from his body, he is able to utilize all his techniques, and even restore his body completely, giving it a new body, while his old body turns into pure cosmic energy and scatters. In the event his soul is harmed or removed, he can also send his conciousness back in time and change his actions, successfully updating his future to a point where he isn't in the situation he was previously in. His movement speeds are so high that he can literally vibrate through objects or transfer the kinetic energy he generates into another body, quite literally causing it to disintegrate via overload of its intrinsic field, rending it apart. While on a mission in Konoha, he recieved an anonymous tip that a nuclear attack was about to occur in a neighboring village, Tatemonogakure, to which he put his mission on halt to assist. Upon arriving their, it was too late and the nuclear bomb detonated. He then proceeded to outrun the blastwave of the nuclear explosion before resuming his mission. He is also noted of dodging instantaneous techniques such as Amenotejikara and the infamous Flying Thunder God Technique in the hands of an expert, before the user has a chance to make their next thought or movement. Through this natural feat alone, he has single-handedly taken down entire armies and has even won a entire war by himself, all while facing seemingly impossible odds. This nervous system is unique to Kana, though each of his kids developed a similar nervous system with a body to withstand the speeds they are moving at. It is noted of giving Kana the ability to control quantum teleportation, without having to utilize space-time itself, allowing him to quite literally appear inside a dimension and being able to leave it through sheer will alone. His speed, theoretically has no limit, as he can go from a standstill to moving thousands of times the speed of light to moving at instantaneous speeds. His instantaneous nature is clearly noted by people looking him and then noting him not even being there, without taking there eyes off him. He can literally move so fast that it affects the reality of time itself, literally stopping for him at a whim. He is capable at moving at speeds which even the Sharingan is unable to keep up with. When engaging Sharingan users, he tends to move at light-speed to instantaneous speeds, allowing him to keep out of their visual range and capabilities. He has stated that at his maximum speed, its impossible to see, sense or even interact with him. His reasoning and explanation for outpacing the Sharingan and its forms is to prove it can be done. Light reflects off of objects and enters the eye, which allows people to see.Just as a person moving faster than sound can't be heard, a person moving faster than light can't be seen. As a result of his Subliminal and Superluminal Nervous System, and its ability to be unaffected by others, Kan is unable to have his body turned against him nor his mind subjugated nor his will dominated. He is also able to think so much faster than other shinobi, allowing him to respond to their attacks in an instantaneously or even faster manner. Kan, by his own testament and as shown through Uchugenjutsu, is able to move rates faster than a single , and as such isn't nowhere near his maximum speed. At this point, he is literally moving faster than instantaneous Space–Time Ninjutsu. At such a speed, Kan could verywell be anywhere or everywhere, at anytime or everytime. He is able to see the neurons and synapse within living things as well as sound, and can even see light and radiation as energy, allowing him to literally see them long before they enter his eyes or even touch him. Kekkei Tōta Dust Release Kan is a user of the Dust Release an advanced nature transformation which simultaneously utilizes Earth, Fire and Wind natured chakra to create chakra capable of pulverizing objects. Kan initially leaned it from observing Onoki's usage of it, then proceeded by his own means to learn it before the man himself did via his own methods. Kan would go on to develop his own unique form of the nature, which allows him to create and manipulate particles, energy and their properties. Kan has even demonstrated the ability to utilize genjutsu and techniquesfrom any medium, anywhere, due to his Dust Release, without actually using dust chakra. Kan's four-dimensional Dust Release techniques tend to be blackish, or almost transparent in nature with a spooky glow to them, signature of his immense mastery over the element and a secret process behind it. At its basic potential, his Dust Release techniques have multiple cores, but at their maximum potential, they simply give off a white light from within that doesn't seem to escape the confines of the technique itself until detonation. Kan contributes the trait to their extra dimensional nature. Due to the extra dimension (W) of his Dust Release techniques, it can interact with the real world, while the real world can't interact with it. This gives Kan an unprecedented advantage over targets as they can't interact with his higher dimensional techniques. By applying highly advanced shape transformation to his Dust Release techniques, he is able to construct shapes of varying physical and spatial dimension. By using this, he is capable of fooling targets into thinking it has certain traits when it really doesn't. The most common shape he typically creates is a tesseract, otherwise known as a hyper-cube. Due to his techniques highly complex shape transformation and mechanics, they possess more than a single core, rather than the typical one core seen in conventional techniques of the nature. For all intentions add purposes, due to their four-dimensional nature, Kan's unique Dust Release techniques are able to bypass physical techniques and defenses, while being able to still interact with his targets. This is because a lower dimensional object can never interact with a higher dimensional one. Because he is capable of utilizing multiple dimensions at once, he can bypass this law and affect targets with any technique. Due to him being able to change the dimensions of his body, the usage of varying spatially dimensional shapes is solely unique to him. By creating geometric shapes with no core, he can surround an object and protect others from attacks and detonations by containing them. *Shape Transformation When forming shapes using Dust Release, Kan is noted of using the following: *Line *Cone, Hypercone *Cube, Tessaract *Triangle, Pyramid, Tetrahedron (3 Sides), Hyperpyramid (4 Sides) *Circle, Sphere, Hypersphere, N-Sphere, Apeirogan *Forms **Pulverization - The natural application of the Dust Release. After creating a powerful core of chakra and constructing a boundary around it, the user is capable of detonating the core, effectively pulverizing whatever was in the confines of the tectnique while keeping the explosion contained. In a more technical sense, Kan likens this form of removing an objects Intrinsic Field, effectively reducing the target to nothing but the smallest building blocks of matter. **Particle Manipulation - After mastering the basics of the normal Dust Release, Kan went to to expand its usage. By focusing on simultaneously creating the using Earth Release, the and with Wind Release and the energy levels and exchange of the the together with Fire Release, Kan developed a unique varient of Dust Release that literally allows him to create particles and manipulate their properties. ***Annihilation - One of the unique uses of his unique form of the Dust Release. By simultaneously reversing the charge of a molecule, Kan is able to produce antimatter, matter of opposite composite component with the same mass, but different charge. Besides the largely unnoticable charge, the molecules preform the same as normal matter. The key difference is that due to their nature, it annihilates completely upon coming into contact with normal matter, but instead of resulting in the loss of energy, it releases one-hundred percent of its energy, resulting in an explosion containing more output than normally possible. The unique aspect about this form is that Kan is able to a lot less chakra than normal to produce an explosion much larger than normal. By reversing the charge of the antiparticles, Kan is able to stabilize the antimatter, allowing it to coexist with normal matter without detonating. Because the charge exists on the fundamental level, like nomal matter, its charge is incapable of being changed by electricity and electric-like natures or forces. This unique potential for coexistence makes his unique form highly useful for literally blending his technique in with others. When needed or will, the charge of the antiparticles reverse, producing a catastrophic explosion capable of releasing massive amounts of energy. Anything caught within its confines is completely annihilated from existence. Kan is capable of transmuting matter into antimatter and viceversa. To state the sheer power of his unique form of Dust Release, a gram of antimatter reacting with a gram of matter produces 180 terajoules, the equivalent 43 kilotons of explosive force, or three times the power of the . From his experience with the nature, besides his technique being composed of his own chakra, is immune to the Dust Release nature. Kekkei Mora Being the oldest currently known user of Cosmic Energy, Kana create a bodily bloodline from it, resulting in the first cosmic energy based Kekkei Mōra. Due to this, his direct descendant's Noryokugan are considered Kekkei Mōra while everyone after them are considered Kekkei Genkai. Nature Transformations Being a grand master of the Dust Release, the explicit skill he exhibits in his unique forms and usage of the advanced nature transformation required nothing short of utter mastery of the Earth, Fire and Wind natures. Earth Mastery Kan is highly skilled in the field of Earth Release, as his clan specialized in several high tier Earth Release techniques, four techniques of which were invented by them and spread to other nations. All in all, his is skilled enough with Earth Release that he is capable of altering the very density of objects and substances, decreasing and reducing it as he pleases at will. He can even increase or decrease the size of objects to impressive levels. He has even been known to produce and manipulate metal from earth by refining it, which he often combined with Lightning Release to produce rail-gun projectiles. Wind Mastery Wind Release entrails control over the element of freedom, otherwise known as Wind. Being able to control gasous substances, Wind Release allows one to manipulate atmospheric pressure to generate natural phemonena, including breezes, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. By controlling the very vectors of the air itself, Kan is able to repel objects to provide defense. By oscillating the very air waves at immense speeds, he is able to generate pressure waves and can even dissapate air and sound waves by producing counter vibrations. By amplifying vibrations, it allows him to hear from far away. He is avle to project soundwaves from his body into the environment to see, resulting in echolocation and by sending the vibrations into the target, he is able to increase the heat of their body and their kinetic energy to the point of cooking them from in inside out and even shatter their body due to the vibrations. One of his greatest feats with wind is his Void Release: Pressure Singularity technique, a wind technique capable of generating an explosion of immense proportions via releasing a sphere of unfathomably pressurized wind. When it comes to countering sound-based techniques, he can use his ability to see sound to release counter-vibrations capable of reversing and countering the effects of sound techniques, even sound-based genjutsu, which immediately cause them to be dispelled. Through the wind itself, natural, or chakra based, Kan can spread his chakra through it to turn short ranged techniques into long ones. One one occasion, during his mission in Sunagakure, she took control of the desert storms outside of the village before causing it to hit the outside of its defensive walls, a testament to his prowess. Using Wind Release, Kan is able to control the spin and charge of particles, allowing him to reverse the natural electric charge matter possesses at the atomic level at extremely fast rates. By readily ionizing wind, Kan is able to generate natural lightning to aid him in battle, allowing him to set up Deadly techniques without need for storm clouds. By compressing wind to produce plasma, he has infinite conductivity. Nothing utilizing wind can get pass him, as even poisons, toxins, impurities, exc. in the air can be seen by Kan, long before they affect him. Utilizing this, he is able to see a different vibrational frequency to different gases, poisons, toxins, neurotoxins, even on the micro, and atomic levels, detecting them long before he seens them. Utilizing the element of wind, he can bring the other four primary natures to their knees in its usage; breaking down and wearing away Earth; suffocating and smothering Fire; evaporating, destabilizing and separating Water; and dissipating and ceasing Lightning. *Forms **Vacuum, Pressure, Vibrations and Sound :With his masterful control over Wind Release, Kan can create and manipulate , an atmospheric region devoid of matter. Using sheer will alone, he is able to literally create and manipulate for very sharp and highly lethal blades and can even easily achieve a perfect vacuum, devoid of any matter. This can be highly useful for completely stopping sound and fire based attacked, as both require atmospheric pressure as a physical medium to function. By applying it and voiding the area of chakra, not even the legendary Amaterasu stands a chance. By simply exerting chakra into the wind just an inch around his body, he is able to create enough suction within it to literally pull any gas from an area three-fourths a mile in diameter, voiding it of oxygen and other gases and literally sufficating any living thing in its range. Matter outside the vacuum will always flow into the vacuum, creating powerful suction capable of ripping and shredding matter and targets. It can also be used for highly destructive implosions by using the ambient pressure to crush targets. At its highest level, Kan can create atmopheric voids so powerful that they can act like the imfamous space-time technique, Kamui, literally making escape impossible. When using Wind Release in the form of vacuums, Kan doesn't seem to be affected by it whatsoever. This could be contributed to his physiology. Unlike Danzo's use of his techniques, when Kan uses vacuum techniques, they never enhance Fire Release or fire based techniques, instead, it completely stops them. He can even use it to stop Wind natured techniques. It is also so highly effective at stopping Chakra Absorption Techniques, literally pulling their technique into a void instead of absorbing it himself. Kan From his knowledge with the element, humans and animals exposed to a vacuum will lose consciousness after several seconds and die of within several minutes. Despite this, the strength of Kan's normal vacuums are enough to literally draw all the oxygen from whatever is affected. After mastering the element of wind, Kan would go on to create the highest Wind Release Technique, which would allow him to literally conjure a medium in which anything encountered would be erased, something even more pure than a vacuum..., a void. By generating continue force on a body or anything else the user is touching, the user it able to generate, control and manipulate pressure. Using this force, the user is able to crush objects with immense force being exerted upon the objects. For supplementary uses, the user is even able to agment their strength and lift tremendous amounts of weight with no problem. Applications of this even extend to water, being able to manipulate water pressure as well as the internal and external pressure of objects. **Genshiku :Genshiku is the highest technique of the Wind Release nature transformation, allowing Kan to create a pliable, ceaseless jetstream in the form of pitch-black wind or invisible vacuum capable of erasing anything it comes into contact with. Genshiku provides him with a wide spectrum of uses, allowing him to literally void and erase all or certain aspects of techniques and their effects, whether they be direct or indirect. Using these winds, he is able to hijack occupied space or the pure space between matter itself to conjure these winds, as technically, its already there but on such a small scale that it appears to not exist. After the winds themselves are conjured, he doesn't need to expend any more chakra to manipulate it or generate it himself, which is why he literally wears the technique as added clothing. Due to its nature, and various testing, it is incapable of being sealed by others techniques; it will literally erase them upon a sealing attempt. This also makes it impossible to use the technique against him. His greatest feat with Genshiku was when he destroyed most of a compound Moon created by Nemu Yamanaka with one attack. By generating the various abilities of wind the Genshiku, Kan is able to achieve incredible and interesting effects. Having mastered the technique itself, he has developed several unique techniques, including a unique, wind curse techniques. Genshiku's lethality is increased exponentially when combined with Kamaitachi, another one of his signature techniques, resulting in ball, vacuum cyclone of varying size capable of drawing in, slicing and voiding any technique it encounters. By voiding light, the user can achieve shadows; voiding shadows achieve light; voiding destruction achieves creation, voiding creation achieves destruction, exc. Fire Mastery Fire, the element of heat. Kan has always displayed a talent for Fire Release, Using Fire Release, despite it not being his affinity. Utilizing the heat carrying nature, he is able to alter the vibration levels and molecular binds that holds particles together. This effectively allows him to alter and heat objects to the point of combustion, further adding to the technique, while also allowing him to break bonds that hold matter together. Simple techniques such as the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique can be used to devastating effects with Kan, especially when combined with Wind Release, allowing him to literally turn the tides of battle with simple sparks and tiny flames. Genjutsu Genjutsu is an interesting field, initiating a disturbance in the targets brain to generate false imagery. Kan has seen the capabilities of the art, having beared witness to Infinite Tsukuyomi when it was first utilized by . Kan has become quite skilled in the use of genjutsu, picking up genjutsu techniques from the Hokage in , as well as from his travels in other villages. When it comes to casting illusions, he often mixing in chakra natures with genjutsu, to add to the realism of the techniques, allowing him to catch targets off guard. He is known to cast genjutsu through a variety of mediums, especially wind and light, making it nearly unavoidable in terms of effectiveness. His genjutsu prowess is known to be so potent that even commented that even the Uchiha would have a hard time dealing with its effectiveness. He has shown quite the skill in utilizing genjutsu, even being able to utilize a collaboration genjutsu such as the Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant by himself, using his speed to be in two or more places at once. Although he has great skill in casting genjutsu, he has even greater skill in ending it. Being completely immune to genjutsu due to the chakra-disrupting Cosmic Energy flowing through his body, or via surging Yin-Yang Release through it, he is able to shrug off genjutsu completely. He is capable to utilizing Wind Release to free comrades and the affected from genjutsu. Bukijutsu and Kenjutsu Kenjutsu pertains to the use of Swords, while Bukijutsu pertains to the use of Having been around for countless years, and even utilized swords on his homeworld, Kan is extremely talented with the use of swords. Having mastered all seven swords utilized by the Seven Swords of the Mist, and the , among many others, Kan is an expert in the field of weapons. Being a weapon smith, Kan has created many weapons, and has become quite proficient with them all. Being able to hold six Katana with a single hand, Kan is able to wield a great number of weapons at a single time. Having picked up the Acrobat style while venturing in Kumogakure, he furthered his skilled in the field. This combined with his ability to project weapons from his body makes him extremely dangerous, as his fighting style becomes completely unpredictable. Puppet Technique Chakra, Cosmic Energy and Senjutsu Kan is noted of having insensible chakra. Due to this, its impossible to sense his exact levels, but during the various wars, when he did exert some his chakra, people would often called him a "powerhouse", comparing him to a tailed beast. While people do say this, Kan has stated that his reserves aren't equal to a tailed beast, leading people to believe that he has a unique method of making his chakra more potent. Whether this is true or not hasn't been reveal, but Kan has hinted that he does. Being a master of Cosmic Energy, Kana has completely supplemented the chakra within his body for Cosmic Energy, meaning its impossible to sense his chakra unless he decides to use it himself, outside of his body, making him a problem for sensors. His chakra, when manifested, is truely monsterous and has been compared to at least the seven tails. He fights using a variety of methods and when cosmic energy is concentrated around his body, it is dense enough to eradicate matter and energy from existence. He often combines Cosmic Energy with Chakra to produce Cosmic Chakra. Although his is immune to genjutsu for several reasons, he has several countermeasures in place should genjutsu be used on allies. Besides having insensible chakra, Kan is a talented sensor, able to identify individuals by their chakra, even if said individuals are among clones. His sensing range is as of yet undetermined, though they can extend at least 3 times the diameter of a village the size of Sunagakure. He is able to sense individuals through a wide variety of methods, including wind, light, chakra, natural energy, cosmic energy, their position within space, and even when they are cloaked by techniques designed to hide one from being sensed. Because cosmic energy exists everywhere, and all things take up space and/or possess mass, this is evident by the "mass" of cosmic energy unknowingly taken up by said entities or objects, allowing him to sense them for as far as cosmic energy extends to; infinite distance. When utilizing Sage Mode, Kan's appearance doesn't change what so ever. After founding Rasengakure, Kan discovered a unique tree within the Land of Plasma, which stores Natural Energy within its very being, making the natural energy within the land and its atmosphere more potent and concentrated. After marrying Naomi Senju, the First Hokage's sister, Kan would recommend her learning how to reproduce these unique trees and grow them across the land. This would eventually lead to the Land of Plasma being the most abundant source of Natural Energy and would lay the foundation for the land becoming known as the Land of Sages. Kan himself is quite experienced in Sage Mode, being able to even fuse Senjutsu with Cosmic Chakra to produce devastating effects in targets. A True master of Cosmic Energy and Cosmic Techniques, Kan is immune to other energy disrupting his being, whether is be anything foreign entering his body or touching his body, wheter it be Chakra, Natural Energy, or even energy of the very Dragon Veins themselves. Through his masterful use of the cosmic energy, Kan is able to literally see the past of anything he looks at in untold detail. By using the Cosmic Energy within his body to enhance his eyes, Kan is able to connect his vision with the past of an objects information field. An information field is a unique field that surrounds all objects, entities and people, whether they be spiritual, physical, mental, exc. and contains all the information concerning the object's past, including who created it, its users, its function, exc. They are normally invisible to all, and only Kan has been known to be able to see them. Kan's information field is in a constant state of flux due to his ability to "update" his past, meaning his past can't be read by any means. This gathering of information is achieved by him simply looking at an object, which, when willed, causes the objects information field to transfer the info to Kan instantaneously, and undetected. After receiving this information, Kan is able to instantaneously discern anything concerning the object. Because he is able to see the past of anything looked at, he is able to look at objects within an objects past and obtain info on them as well, but because it only allows him to see information about something's past, he must continually look at the object to receive any new information that occurred, but is now in the past, meaning he must look back at anything connected with that person to instantly recover new information. It can be as simply as a footprint left by them, a small dent in the wall, or a simply place they've previously been to, which is all it takes to gain new into from the linked information fields. This gives him the ability to predict what the target is going to do to a limited degree, as well as how a technique was created, formed, learned and mastered in all its glory. By combining this ability with the Projection Technique, he is able to show others what he has seen about any target he looks at, allowing them to see it as well. This makes Kan possibly one of Konoha's best spies. *True Barrier Kana True Barrier keeps his opponents techniques at bay by erecting a unique field of Cosmic Energy around him. *True Barrier: Nonexistence This barrier causes all that cross into it to cease to exist, destroying all forms of energy, matter, physics and laws. As a result, Kana can only use Taijutsu and Kenjutsu in this state. He mainly uses it for defense against outstanding attacks. Intelligence and Wisdom Having been around since before the Ōtsutsuki Clan, Kana has seen the introduction of chakra to the world as well as Kaguya Otsutsuki's defeat at the hands of her two sons. Having had chakra shared with him by Hagoromo himself, Kana has knowledge nearly every combination of chakra there is, as well as knowing the Truth-Seeking Ball inside out. Using his vast knowledge on the clans that have rose up since before the introduction of the villages themselves, he can identify a persons lineage, chakra affinity, and even their kekkei genkai without even having to open his eyes. He's even been known to identify dojutsu without the weilder having it activated. Weapon Specialist *Hyakki Yakou (百鬼夜鋼, Hundred Demons Night Steel) With '''Hyakki Yakou, Kana can utilize any of his weapons from any part of his body without limit. This alone allows him to catch opponents off guard when least expected, and with his weapons unique effects, it makes him that much more deadlier. All of his weapons are known to be immutable, meaning its impossible for the opponent to destroy, control or otherwise manipulate his weapons to use them against him. Because his weapons each have unique effects, it is highly unwise to engage him in close combat when using this technique, as it can prove devastating for the opponent, as well as Kana himself if caution isn't taken. This ability also allows Kan to take on the unique properties of any or all of his weapons at any given time without a change in appearance. This is especially dangerous, as he can extend these effects to simply weaons like Kunai or Shuriken without utilizing the original weapon whom the effect belonged to. Kana is known to weild a Shakujō, the signature staff oh Hagoromo himself. Kana said he received it as a gift from the Sage. Kana is able to make all of his weapons spin in unison. Combat Specialist Kana is a true combat specialist. Though he can easily kill experienced and even extraordinary shinobi with a single hit, he prefers to use their own force, as well as his own, against them. This is shown with his signature strike he calls "True Strike: Endgame". It effectively collapses the lungs and destroys the heart of the target in one swift blow, sending them flying back with immense force via Kana transferring the momentum of his body into his fist upon making contact with the target. His movements are swift and direct and he almost always wastes no movement. He has stated that Momentum is his fighting style, using it to propel himself in a manner that seems to defy the very laws of physics. It's also seen when he strikes the opponent with unorthodox movements, as well as transferring the momentum of his body into his fist with enough force to break bones and shatter rock and steel. Tools Kan is noted of utilizing all kinds of weapons with various abilities. Being a weaponsmith and travelling the world, as well as fighting in all the shinobi world wars, Kan has seen a wide range of weapons, all of which he would eventually replicate and learn to skillfully use. All of Kan's weapons are singularities, and are immutable; can't be copied, nor affected any means. He possesses a , which he modified. The gunbai's edges are sharp and he is able to imbue nature transformations into it to achieve a certain effect, mainly to extend the range of various nature techniques. By applying natured chakra to the gunbai and swinging it, he can use techniques from very long range that would normally require direct contact to use, such as the Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique and Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique. Specifically, by channeling Dust Release chakra into it, he is able to simply fan a target, reducing them to nothing near instantly. Like his other weapons, his Gunbai is immutable. *Nails These unique, 3 inch nails are capable of sealing the movement of anything whoms shadow it is embedded 2 inches into. Once embedded, the target cant move, remove the nail, nor move their shadow away from the nail. {{Light sources can then be used to move the target around at luminal speeds, slamming the target around the area as the nail acts as a pole the the target is the ball attached it it by rope. Using a strobe light, Kan can destroy the target by scattering the molecules at relatavistic speeds. Kan can use Suuryuken to make the nail immutable, keeping the target in place. Gallery Kan Korimachi Image Gallery Kan_EscapingTatemonogakure2.gif KanaK_Combat.gif KanaK_Combat2.gif KanaK_Combat3.gif KanaK_FightingPotential.gif KanaK_FightingPotential2.gif Quotes "My skill for the Wind Release... will take your breath away..." - Kan to his opponents during the Second Shinobi War. Trivia *Kan loves to pick fruit.